


Tailored to Fit

by migrating_coconut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, HP Kinkfest 2020, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Praise Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, but they switch midway, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrating_coconut/pseuds/migrating_coconut
Summary: Harry only wanted to shop for robes without worrying about people trying to see him naked. Zabini's was a last resort really, but Harry didn't expect to find himself being fitted by Malfoy of all people. He definetely didn't expect to have Malfoy walk in on him. But maybe this time he doesn't mind that much.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 530
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Tailored to Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Kinkfest 2020.  
> A big thank you to the mods for all their hard work and for making the fest happen in the first place!

A bell jingled merrily as Harry opened the door to the bright shop, grateful that he did not have to go to Twilfit & Tattings again. Avoiding people trying to snap a picture of him while he was changing was getting irritating, and Ron had assured him repeatedly that he did not have to worry about any of this in Zabini’s new robes shop. He really hoped he was right, he would have hell to pay otherwise; Harry thought when he saw Pansy Parkinson behind a counter with a display of ties, scarves, and bowties.

“Good morning, how may I help you?” She asked, before even the door had closed, raising her head from straightening a pile of handkerchiefs.

Harry spotted the exact moment she realized who she was talking to by the slight straightening of her back and the setting of her shoulders in a rigid line. On her lips a smile had formed, seemingly inviting and pleasant, but it was now slowly slipping from her face, to be replaced with a questioning frown. She was looking at him warily, waiting for his response while he fumbled in his mind for the words he was about to say. It took him a few moments to realize he had stopped just inside the door, so he resumed walking to the counter.

“Parkinson. Good morning.”

“Hello Potter. To what do we owe this pleasure?” She had regained her smile, this time a little wider, albeit more forced.

“Err… I have an appointment for a fitting at noon. It’s under the name Evans.”

“Ah, of course. If you would follow me please.”

She stepped to the side of the counter and began walking towards the back, her short ponytail bouncing in front of Harry, the tac-tac-tac of her heels, making Harry increasingly nervous with every step she took.

“So, erm… I haven’t seen you for a while. How have you been?” Harry was desperate to break the silence before his apprehension won and made him run out of the store. Parkinson seemed to have completely recovered from the shock of seeing him, and was nothing but pure professional detachment.

She opened a door in the back of the room and waited for him to get inside. “I’m doing very well Potter, thank you for asking. How about you?”

“I’m ok. Work, mostly. You know.” Awkward. This conversation was awkward and the seconds were not passing as quickly as they should. Harry was convinced that time was working against him to make his uneasiness last as much as possible. Forever maybe.

“Indeed. Well, you can make yourself comfortable and someone will be with you shortly. If you need anything I will be in the front.” With that, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Harry looked around the room he was in, trying to find something to focus on other than his uneasiness. There was a wall-length mirror opposite the door, a small circular dais standing in front of it. Behind it, two more mirrors stood on each side, both in an angle, with a low chair sitting between them. The whole room was covered in a rich dark red carpet, so thick that Harry felt he was walking on a cloud. On his right there was a burgundy chesterfield couch, with a tan throw draped in one side, a low coffee table in front of it. On it there was a tray with glasses, a jug filled with water, and a candy-filled bowl. On the opposite side of the room a wooden carved partition created a space protected from the rest of the room. On the wall after it there was a French window, framed with heavy drapes. In the corner stood an armchair next to a floor lamp. The whole room was bathed in a soft light, and it had made Harry feel instantly calmer. He removed his coat and sat on the couch, taking deep breaths to prepare himself for the next hour.

If Parkinson was here, then any other Slytherin might also open the door next. The possibility had not crossed his mind when Ron told him whose store it was. True, Zabini was a Slytherin, but it was not like he was inseparable with the rest of them at school. Harry remembered him as a quiet kid, popular enough to always be with one group or another, but never so much that he gained attention. Most importantly, he was one of the few Slytherins not to side with Voldemort during the war. It was that alone that made Harry give him the benefit of the doubt and allow Ron and Hermione to convince him to come here.

Granted, Zabini being a Slytherin made him think of Malfoy, but it was not really because of it. It had just happened that Harry had bumped into him a few days back; otherwise he would never think of Malfoy so easily! As it was though, his mind went there in seconds.

It was just the last weekend, Harry was in Diagon Alley with Teddy, choosing a gift for Andromeda’s birthday, and they had stopped at Fortescue’s for ice cream, when Teddy shouted “Cousin Draco!” and promptly let go of Harry’s hand and darted to the opposite side of the road. Harry ran behind him and that is when he saw him. Draco Malfoy, with a soft smile on his face as he watched Teddy barrel towards him waving. He was in a dark grey coat that made his skin look even paler than Harry remembered, and contrasted severely with his blond hair. During the few years Harry had to see him he had grown into his features, his face still pointy but more elegant, giving him an otherworldly aura. He was tall and lean, that much hadn’t changed, yet he somehow seemed more solid and real, and Harry had to keep his eyes from lingering on him as he got nearer.

Teddy was babbling excitedly in Malfoy’s arms, talking about their day and Andromeda’s gift, and Malfoy was listening to him while he waited for Harry to reach them.

“Potter. I believe this is yours.” He said as soon as Harry was opposite them, lowering Teddy to the ground and ruffling his hair with a small smile towards Teddy, which did absolutely nothing to Harry’s insides.

Harry took Teddy’s hand in his own and thanked Malfoy before turning to the child. “Teddy, you cannot run away from me like that, it’s dangerous. I could have lost you in all these people, you can’t scare me like that!”

“I’m sorry” mumbled Teddy, his eyes still on Malfoy. “I just wanted to say hi to Draco.”

“You should just tell me and we’d come together.” Harry said, before turning towards Malfoy again, but he didn’t get a chance to talk.

“Well, I should be off, I’m late for a meeting.” Malfoy said a little too quickly. Harry’s invitation to join them for ice cream died in his tongue.

“Oh, of course. Goodbye then, Malfoy.”

“Bye, cousin Draco!” Teddy chimed.

“Goodbye.” Draco turned abruptly and walked away in a hurried pace, leaving Harry looking at his back for a moment before Teddy dragged him back to the ice cream shop.

It had been almost four years since they left their eighth year in Hogwarts, which was the last time they had spoken to each other. Being in school after the horror that they had lived seemed to be unreal, and the returning eighth years were all eager to move forward without unnecessary baggage. House rivalries were funny to even think about, and they all mingled more than they ever had before.

That is, all except Malfoy. He had been the only returning Slytherin, and he kept mostly to himself the whole year. He had studied hard, kept a low profile, and tried to make the year pass as smoothly as possible. He apologized to most people he had hurt before, and tried to make amends where he could. He even apologized in person to Ron and Hermione for all the things he had said and done since first year. Harry had already noticed him being different when his turn came to get an apology. Malfoy was subdued, and accepted the other students' anger and hurt. He seemed genuinely remorseful for his past actions, and, according to Hermione, was trying to learn more about and understand muggles. So, when he finally approached Harry, it was almost easy to accept his apology and establish a truce.

After that, Harry could not help but notice the other boy. He was usually alone in the library or the Great Hall, but sometimes he could be found with a few Ravenclaws, and even with the occasional Hufflepuff. He wasn't eating or sleeping enough, that much was clear by the way his face was gaunt and colourless, but he seemed to be more focused and at peace with himself than Harry had ever seen him. A few months into the year Malfoy was resembling himself again, and Harry was done for.

He always knew that Malfoy was generally attractive, but it was overshadowed by the way he held himself as if he was above everyone else. The pinched disdainful expression on his face made Harry furious every time he saw it being turned on anyone, and gave him the desire to punch it away when directed to him and his friends. Now though, all that was gone, and what remained was a beautiful boy striving to become better. It didn't take long before Malfoy took entirely too much space in his head and a starring role in his fantasies. Not that he would ever admit it aloud. Hermione would never let him live it down. After all it was just a small crush, it would soon pass.

And it had, Harry had not thought about Malfoy at all after he left Hogwarts as he threw himself into auror training. He trained, and studied, and if he had a slight preference for skinny blond boys when he went out it was totally a coincidence.

Yes, that was it. It was just because of last week that he even remembered Malfoy.

Harry was lost in these thoughts when the sound of the door opening brought him back to the present. He turned just in time to see a smirking Blaise Zabini walk in the room, followed by none other than Draco Malfoy himself, and Harry cursed his luck in his head.

They were both dressed in tailored black robes in the latest fashion, which opened at the front to reveal black, equally tailored trousers. Harry's eyes moved against his will straight to Malfoy. He had never seen him in anything but the traditional robes. The trousers made his legs seem long and strong, and the cut of the robes accentuated his narrow waist in contrast to his shoulders. Harry's gaze ran up and down on him twice before Harry noticed a small cough coming from Zabini's side and turned to him.

"Harry Potter! I don't believe we have been formally introduced." Zabini was smiling at Harry a little amused as he extended his hand.

Harry felt his face getting warm as he shook Zabini’s hand. “Please, call me Harry.”

“Harry, you can call me Blaise. So, tell me a bit about what you need.”

As Harry launched into an explanation about the events he had to attend the following months and the robes he would need for them, he noticed that Blaise's presence was soothing his discomfort. Blaise was smiling and nodding at the proper moments, interjecting ideas and clarifying where Harry was not certain of something. The way he listened made Harry feel like he had his full focus, finding a solution even for the mildest inconvenience Harry had faced with formal robes in the past. He was perfectly charming and Harry felt at ease for the first time since stepping in the store. So much so in fact that he found himself looking towards Malfoy more than one time while Blaise chatted about pockets and trouser lines.

Malfoy was standing a little further back, closer to the door than Harry. He had not said a word since he had come in, but he was observing Harry intensely every time Harry had looked at him. His face was blank, but Harry felt his stare pierce him even when he was not looking. The light that came through the window was casting soft shadows on his face and made his angular face seem even more severe, and even more beautiful for it.His hair was gleaming almost white in the single sun ray hitting him on his side.

Harry wondered why he was even here and whether he would stay for the whole fitting, but did not actually want to ask. It wouldn't do to make Malfoy feel defensive for no reason. And really, Harry had no reason to feel weird, had he?

He forced his attention back to Blaise just in time to notice he was asking him a question. After that it didn't take long to agree that Harry's new robes would be more modern, similar to the ones Blaise and Malfoy were wearing, in a dark grey, with lighter grey accents and trousers.

"Great! So, I will make some sketches to give you an idea of what I'm thinking while Draco takes your measurements. He will also be the one to do the adjustments on you after I finish the design of the robes. He is still an apprentice but he is almost finished, and he is very good at what he does. I hope you will not have a problem with that?"

"Oh, err.. no, no problem!"

Great! So not only Malfoy would be here for all the fittings, he would also be close to Harry. _Really close_ if he was to do all the adjustments.

And, oh Merlin, _trousers_!

Harry was doomed.

"Well then, I will leave you to it!"

Blaise sat on the couch, opened the sketching block he was holding, and immediately went to work. It took a moment for Harry to start moving as Malfoy waited for him to step on the dais. Malfoy summoned a measure from the table and asked him to stand straight, settling in a rhythm while taking Harry's measurements from the head down. He still had not said a word, but he seemed more relaxed when he was working. Harry noticed his face soften a bit while his hands worked on Harry’s arms. His fingers were long, not too thin, but not too thick either. It made Harry wonder how they would feel in him, but he chased the thought away immediately. This was not the time for this.

"I didn't know you came back to England." Malfoy’s silence made Harry feel self-conscious. He was standing so close Harry could smell him, a mix of soap, after shave, and something unidentifiably sweet. Up close Harry could see the cluster of three freckles on his cheek and he had to resist the urge to raise his hand and touch them.

“Last I heard you were in France. How long have you been back?” Harry cursed his mouth for its tendency to talk when he was nervous.

“I was actually in Italy. I’ve only been back for a month or so.” At least Malfoy was not giving him the cold shoulder. If Harry didn’t know better he would even say his manner was friendly.

“Oh? Why Italy? I thought your mother was living in Paris.”

“She does. I only moved to Italy to study. I actually attended the same school Blaise did, only he was a year ahead of me. I still have to complete my year of practical apprenticeship.”

As he was talking Malfoy’s hands had reached Harry’s torso, where he was now taking measurements. His fingers brushed Harry’s nipples lightly through his shirt as he was bringing the tape ends together, and Harry’s attention was caught by a twitch in his pants. This was not good, he had to distract himself.

“Where in Italy were you?”

Malfoy was fumbling with the measuring tape and his face had gotten a little flushed, though Harry was not sure why. This thing seemed easy to slip from someone’s hands. Honestly, wanting to be good at his job was one thing, but Malfoy didn’t have to be embarrassed over something so trivial as a measuring tape.

Malfoy repeated the last measurement, his hands brushing Harry’s nipples again, and time he could not hold back the hitch in his breath as his cock twitched once more and started slowly filling up.

 _Oh no, no, no,_ that was bad. Extremely bad.

Malfoy glanced at his face quickly, cheeks almost fully red now, and Harry prayed to every deity he had ever heard of that he would not notice and that the _situation_ in his pants would resolve itself before causing him trouble. He did not think Malfoy would take it well, especially considering the last time they had talked to each other for more than one minute.

And well, that train of thought did not help right now. Harry remembered soft lips and warm hands in his hair and on his waist, and bright tipsy eyes, and he was now fully hard, _shit_.

Malfoy cleared his throat, keeping his eyes glued to Harry’s waist as if measuring was the most important thing in the world. “I was actually in Florence for the most part, but I also stayed in Rome for a few months.”

“Really? I’m supposed to go to Florence for two months this summer for a training exchange. What did you think of it, did you like it?” Harry was determined to get past this whole situation with as much dignity as he possibly could. Making small talk would surely help him distract himself, at least a little bit. He did not expect Malfoy’s face to turn towards his, confused expression quickly replaced by a calculating one.

He started describing Italy and his stay there, and Harry did his best to keep the conversation going, descriptions and anecdotes and suggestions for places to visit or avoid. Harry was even enjoying himself, Malfoy was talking lively, describing events with humor, not missing a beat in his work.

And it was that which was a problem. Not only was he interesting and witty, but his hands kept travelling down Harry’s body taking more measurements than Harry remember anyone taking before, touching him more and more with each. So much so that if Harry didn’t know better he would say it was intentional. And despite being actually engaged in their conversation Harry could not for a moment ignore his cock, which was rock hard and straining in his pants. Malfoy had now reached his hips with his measuring tape and Harry’s cheeks felt like they were on fire, but he had given up trying to control his erection. Malfoy took one look of the bulge in Harry’s trousers and stepped a bit closer. He did not stop his description of the best little gelato shop near Piazza Santa Croce but he now had a small glint in his eyes and Harry was mortified.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry’s hips and measured him, and Harry felt his hands, palms almost entirely splayed open, skimming his arse, and his cock throbbed furiously. When Malfoy reached his front he smirked slightly and tightened the measuring tape, taking the result on Harry’s side instead.

Harry was feeling warmth radiating from his crotch, the slight pressure of the tape making him desperate for even the slightest touch. He had no idea how or why, but this had to be the most aroused he had ever felt in his life. Malfoy had not stopped and was now crouching on Harry’s side, measuring the outside of his legs. A shuffle of papers from the side of the room reminded Harry that they were not alone, and he shot a quick glance at Blaise, hoping that he was not paying any attention to them. Indeed, Blaise was absorbed in his sketches, hand moving furiously on the page, so at least Harry did not have to worry about him yet.

A moment later he felt something caressing the inner part of his knee, moving upwards. Malfoy’s hand was driving Harry crazy and the git was doing it on purpose, he had to be, yet he was now rambling about one park or another. His hand now in Harry’s inner thigh, moving dangerously close to his groin, and Harry was ready to combust. Sure enough, a moment later the back of Malfoy’s hand was touching his balls through his trousers and Malfoy was moving it slightly back and forth, seemingly to get a more accurate result. It was pure strength of will that kept Harry from coming in his pants like a teenager. His cock was twitching so violently that it was almost visible from the outside of his trousers and Harry was feeling currents of electricity racing outwards from his groin with every twitch, the warmth pooled in his lower belly ready to burst from him and _Merlin_ how he needed it.

Thankfully Malfoy was done and he stood up, coiled his tape, and placed it on the table in front of Blaise. “Well, that was it for me. Blaise will go over the designs with you to make the final decision, and I will see you in a few days for the fitting.”

Harry had to fight himself to actually be able to talk, and still he couldn’t get out more than a strangled “Great, I’ll see you then”.

As Malfoy turned around and left the room Harry’s eyes were drawn to his arse, full and round, moving from side to side with each step Malfoy took, and he had to hold back a groan, his hand itching to grab it, or grab himself, Harry was not sure at that point which would feel better, as he felt another throb in his cock.

In the meantime, Blaise had stood up from the couch and approached Harry with his drawing papers.

“Right, so, I was thinking something like this one, I really like the slimmer cut and I think it will actually…” Harry was not able to focus on what Blaise was saying. He agreed to many things his mind did not register, or even hear, and he only came back to reality when Blaise proposed to make one of his robes lime green with magenta details, at which point he refused with a horrified look on his face.

“Oh, good, you’re listening. Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything like that, I promise. I think I now have all that I need, so I will leave you to get fully dressed and I will owl you in three days to schedule the first fitting. It was nice meeting you Harry. I hope you’ll be happy enough with the result to keep seeing you around here.”

“I have no doubt I will. Ron couldn’t shut up about how great his new robes were. I guess we’ll talk in a few days then.” Harry extended his hand with a smile and Blaise shook it before turning around and walking to the door.

“Oh and, Harry, you two were not nearly as subtle as you thought.” With that and a light chuckle Blaise left the room closing the door behind him, and Harry groaned quietly. This was so embarrassing, and yet his erection had still not gone down. If anything, the knowledge that there was an audience in his humiliation gave him a thrill.

He had to do something though, there was no way he could wait until he was home to handle the situation. Plus, Parkinson was out there, and Harry was certain that he would not be able to get past her without her noticing the very obvious state of his trousers. He looked around, eyes zeroing on the partition on the side of the room. This would have to do.

He walked hurriedly behind it, unbuttoning his trousers the moment he was not visible from the door, and he was stroking his cock before he had even reached the back wall, where he leaned to keep his balance. His hand was a moving blur and Harry moaned softly, relieved beyond description to finally have some friction.He stopped for a moment to conjure some lube, and wrapped his palm again around his erection, this time moving it a little bit slower.

Waves of pleasure were travelling all over him, and he could feel his orgasm building, he could already tell it was going to be intense. He straightened up and opened his eyes which at some point had fallen closed, and it was a shock to see not only that he was not alone in the room, but that the wall length mirror on the opposite wall was putting him on display for the whole room despite the divider.

On the other side of it, Malfoy was standing still in the middle of the room, with cheeks as red as the carpet and a hungry look on his face. Harry could only see him through the mirror, yet he could still tell that this look was directed at him. And while he found it embarrassing to be caught wanking in public -Malfoy’s workplace at that- and even worse, after Malfoy had his hands all over him, he was undeniably even more turned on by Malfoy watching him. Still, the shock of seeing him there had stunned Harry for a moment and he tried to cover himself.

“Oh no, please don’t stop on my account!” Malfoy drawled with an infuriatingly amused tone in his voice that caused Harry’s hand to move slightly on his cock and a shiver of pleasure to run down his spine.

“What are you doing here Malfoy?” Harry had not heard the door open. He wanted to sound annoyed, or commanding, or anything really other than the breathy sound his voice made when he spoke.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just enjoying the show. Do go on, Potter”

Without conscious thought Harry started stroking again, even as he asked again “What are you doing here, Malfoy? Isn’t it unprofessional to perv on customers as they change?”

“Maybe. But you’d think that customers wanking in a fitting room is also pervy, yet here you are. Go slower.”

Malfoy had something in his voice and the way his eyes hardened slightly that made Harry obey. He forced his hand to move at an indolent pace, the change in stimulation making him a bit desperate. After all, this was what he was thinking of just now, why should he resist it? Malfoy was obviously into it!

He ran his eyes up and down Malfoy’s body, gaze lingering at his crotch and the very apparent bulge that had formed there, and licked his lips. “Well, it seems like we’re both perverts then. If you’re staying you should come closer.”

“Oh, I really should!” Malfoy walked forward, dropping his outer robes on the way. Each of his steps made Harry bolder and he angled his body to put on a good show, moving slower and more deliberately. When he had reached the edge of the partition he stopped and he summoned the armchair from the corner to sit directly across Harry.

Malfoy made himself comfortable on the armchair, with his legs wide, and motioned Harry to move closer, but Harry would not make it that easy for him. He let go of his erection and ran his hands up and down his body slowly, staring at Malfoy. His cock was jotting obscenely from his body, and when he pinched his nipples it bounced up, and then down again. He repeated that one more time before moving to stand in between Malfoy's knees. He felt warm breath landing on his belly, but he stopped just shy of touching Malfoy. The sight of Malfoy's mouth so close to his cock made his head swim. He started moving closer to his lips, but a hand on his hip stopped him.

"I never said I would suck you." The words made something between a groan and a whimper escape from Harry's throat. He needed to feel Malfoy's touch so badly.

"Keep going. Give me something to remember later."

How could Malfoy be so collected was beyond Harry. He himself had lost any trace of control over his thoughts and actions, his only goal was to feel Malfoy's skin, preferably his lips, and preferably on Harry’s cock. But Malfoy had asked him to keep wanking, and if that was what it took, Harry was happy to comply. He would do anything to get Malfoy to touch him.

He circled his cock with his hand again, pulling slowly, while he used his other hand to fondle his balls lightly. The breath on his belly was now quicker, and it engulfed his groin, and Harry was not sure if the warmth he felt was arousal or Malfoy’s breathing but he knew he wanted it to last forever.

"That's it, you're doing so well!"

Well, maybe Malfoy was not so composed after all. He sounded breathless and his voice had gone low, and Harry felt a thrill that he could impact him so much. He wanted to get more reactions out of him, to see how far he could push him. He stopped stroking again and traced the tips of his fingers lightly up and down his cock, once, twice, and when he reached the head again he pulled back the foreskin and caressed the head in circles with the pads of two fingers. Merlin, he had never been so turned on, this simple touch was making him see stars. He brushed over the slit and dipped his finger lightly in to collect a drop of precum that had gathered there. The added slickness was heavenly and Harry let out a small moan at the sensation before pulling his finger away to allow Malfoy to see the strand of liquid connecting it with his cock.

Malfoy's pupils were blown so wide Harry could barely see a ring of grey around them, and his knuckles had turned white with how hard he was grabbing the arms of the chair. Eyes glued to the movement in front of him, he let out a small breathy moan and Harry snapped. He removed his hands from himself completely and buried them in Malfoy's hair, pulling him closer. Malfoy did not resist. Instead he opened his mouth obediently and pressed a wet kiss on the side of Harry's cock before licking a wide stripe from root to tip. Scorching heat surrounded the tip as soft lips engulfed the head, racing all around his body and this was everything. Harry had spent years fantasizing about this moment, ever since that single drunken kiss, and now it was here and Harry was losing his mind and he was so close and oh Merlin he never wanted this to end but he was not sure he could hold back any longer.

Pulling back a bit, Harry composed himself just a fraction, just enough to make sure this lasted a little bit more. He straddled Malfoy's legs and noticed that somewhere along the way his clothes had disappeared, though he did not remember taking them off. Lowering himself he hovered in front of Malfoy's face, lips almost touching, just a breath away. Malfoy let out a strangled whimper and surged forward closing the distance, and their lips were pressed together, opening greedily into the kiss, nipping and caressing and biting softly, and Harry could not believe he had spent his whole life not kissing Malfoy. And then their tongues touched and it was like a switch was turned, Harry remembered the insistent throbbing between his legs, and all he could think about was getting his hands on Malfoy's cock.

As soon as the thought hit him, Malfoy's trousers popped open, his cock bursting forward without being held in by any underwear, and Harry's groan mingled with a small yelp and a long moan coming from under him, and then a litany of _fuck, fuck, fucks,_ though he could not tell from who of them.

His hand found hard flesh immediately, the soft skin encasing it such a delicious contrast. He cast a wandless lubrication spell and stroked Malfoy's erection, drowning in the caught breaths and small moans he pulled out of the other man, vowing to himself to find out all the noises he could produce from him. Malfoy dropped his head back revealing his throat and Harry immediately went in, pressing open mouthed kisses and sucking at the side, stopping for a moment to nip at the earlobe in front of him before resuming his path up and down the pale skin. Even the slightest suction left a bright red mark, and Harry was fascinated with it, leaving marks only to stop and stare at them for a moment before going back to lick on top of them again and moving a little further away.

Malfoy was a writhing mess underneath him, Harry could feel violent shivers going through his body, making him tremble in his embrace, and he himself was not that far away from being wrecked. He moved his body flush to Malfoy's, chests pressing against each other, and wrapped both of their erections in his hand, letting out a small hiss at the contact. The feel of Malfoy's cock touching his was maddening, Harry could almost feel it pulsing steadily and hotly against his own and his brain shut down completely, his mouth uttering words without his mind having any input.

"Oh Merlin, you are so beautiful, _yes yes yes_ "

He was babbling, unable to stop, forehead pressed on Malfoy's, their lips inches apart, the air between them warm coming from one's mouth straight into the other's not a molecule of air wasted, and Harry was light-headed, he could feel the pleasure coiling tight in his lower back, jolts of electricity running all over him from the place in his hips where Malfoy was holding on to him, pulling him as close as possible, breath catching every other second, and Harry could tell he was close, and suddenly nothing mattered more in the world than to see him coming underneath him, pressed to him and knowing it was because of him.

"Yes, please, you're doing so well, I've wanted this for so long" Harry was moaning rather than talking, the words coming out rushed as if he tried to complete them before passing out, and he actually might, the pleasure running through him more intense than he had ever felt.

"I'm close, Draco, you're so good for me, this is so good... Come for me Draco, come for me"

And Draco came as soon as he heard his name fall from Harry's lips, his cock twitching violently and shooting white ribbons on his chest and Harry's hand.

The sensation of Draco's orgasm, the feeling of wet warmth that landed on his cock, along with the idea that he was responsible for that, that Draco had come because of him sent Harry over the edge he had been hovering for so long. Waves of pleasure raced in his body, he could feel his balls and his cock contracting, and his ears were buzzing, his sight gone black around the edges, in a never-ending moment of pure bliss. It could have been mere seconds or hours, Harry could not tell when he came to, slumping on Draco's front, both of them spent, sweaty and out of breath. At some point Draco had cast a cleaning charm between them, and Harry was grateful for the lack of stickiness.

Raising his head from Draco's collarbone, Harry smiled a small grin at him. Draco smiled back, cradled Harry's face between his hands and kissed him. Harry kissed him back, losing himself for a moment in the kiss. When they resurfaced Draco looked at him a moment too long before asking "So, how long?"

"How long what?" Harry was not sure what Draco was talking about, but he could take a guess. He had been so stupid, letting his mouth ran off like that.

"You said you wanted this for so long, how long was that?" Draco still had a small smile on his lips but it didn't look like he was mocking him. Harry wanted to kiss it again, so he did, delaying his answer a bit more.

"A while." He could feel his face blush again, and dammit, why did Draco have to get to him so much?

"Good. It's been a while for me too."

"Eighth year" blurted Harry, cursing himself once again. He had to control his mouth if he was to get out of this with any part of his dignity unharmed. But then again, who was he kidding? That ship had sailed the moment Draco had stepped into the room. He gathered all his Gryffindor courage -or was it foolishness at this point?- and decided to go all in. "Ever since that night at the Three Broomsticks. Remember that?"

"Of course I do. I wanked myself raw for a week after that."

It was too soon, but still Harry felt his cock trying to get hard again at the idea.

"Well, so did I. Maybe longer." He paused for a moment, fingers playing with the ends of Draco's hair at his neck. "I thought I had ruined it before it even started. I thought you didn't want me. Why did you leave running, if you wanted it too?"

"Are you daft? Of course I wanted it. You're the Chosen One, I would be mad not to."

"Oh." Harry pulled himself back and tried to untangle himself from Draco's lap. "Is that why? Is that what this is about?" Draco grabbed his waist, shaking his head at the same time, keeping him pinned.

"No. No, it's not. It was even longer before that for me, I just wouldn't admit it. But I wasn't ready then, not for anything. Certainly not for you."

"Longer, really? How long?" Relief rushed through Harry along with a wild happiness as he shot Draco's question back to him.

"Fifth year." Draco mumbled that very quickly, but Harry still heard it. He let out a gust of air and surged forward to kiss him again, brief, but rough and possessive.

"What about now, are you ready?"

"Ready for what? What do you want, Potter?"

"Everything. I want everything with you. But let's start with you calling me Harry. And dinner, tomorrow night."

"Ok. _Harry_." Draco almost purred his name, and Harry was fully hard again just from the sound of it. This would be the end of him, he thought, before leaning back in to kiss Draco for a moment.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow then. Now, go away and let me dress, or I will fuck you right here."

"Is that supposed to make me leave?" laughed Draco, but let go of his waist.

"It should, I'm sure you don't want to get caught by Blaise and Parkinson." The idea made Harry feel embarrassed as he remembered they had not cast a silencing spell. He was almost dressed, and Draco had righted his clothes perfectly, nobody would not be able to tell what they had just been doing.

"Harry, if you don't think they know what took us so long in here, I'm not sure I want to date someone that clueless." With that, Draco slapped him once on the arse playfully and turned around to leave, saying loudly as he reached the door "See you tomorrow, Potter."

Great, so now Harry had to go out and face two Slytherins that knew he was shagging their friend minutes ago, and on top of that, he had to do it with a raging hard on. And he would have to face them again next week. He should have known from the start that coming here was not going to end up good for him.

Then again, he had a date with Draco Malfoy tomorrow.

Still, Ron was getting an earful. Or a thank you. Harry had not decided yet.

But as he moved towards the door he felt light and hopeful, ready to face what was awaiting him on the other side of it.

As long as there was tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Let me know by leaving kudos or a comment!
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr!](https://themigratingcoconut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
